Brambleclaw
Overview Brambleclaw is a controversial member. It is unknown if he is former, or current, because he frequently appears at boards even though he said "he'd never come back". Formerly known as Whitestorm and Thunderstar. He is a bit dramatic and easily angered. Many members express or have expressed extreme cynicism towards him. Story Brambleclaw began as Whitestorm in a chatgroup called LoSC. When he tried to resolve hostilities between the two warriors chatgroups, his motives were misunderstood. He began a full blown chatgroup war. He was saved by Mothwing, who observed that the meaning behind his arrival at the COTC boards were misunderstood. The two chatgroups became peaceful. Whitestorm (Thunderstar) then helped with COTC's frequent trolls, becoming friends with Cloudtail and Nighthawk (at that time, Nightkit). LoSC eventually died due to inactivity and he joined COTC. However. Ashfur was very critical of him, and his smart-alecky attitude. He then mouthed her off, which got her really angry with him. Eventually, he decided to lie low, until she had cooled off, or decided to finally forgive him. Months later, he changed his name to Thunderstar. And then became mates to Nighthawk. Even later than that, he pulled a prank on Cloudtail, making her extremely cross with him. Several other members, who didn't stick around to hear that it was all a joke, also became really angry with him. He quit COTC, but it is unknown if he actually meant it. He was discovered to be plotting to destroy COTC, but that was only because Cloudy threatened to destroy PAR, after the prank. Thunderstar talked to Ashfur about it, and why, and she seemed to not be too angry and understood why he said those things. After returning to the chatgroup, more drama arose. Nighty had found another mate, Stormy. Thunderstar wasn't upset, and admitted that he left, and Nighty's choice was hers. So ultimately, she chose Stormy over him, because she thought he didn't care. He told her that Stormy would be a better mate than he'd ever be anyways, and that he's (Thunderstar) done horrible things. He said she'd also be happier with Stormy, who never caused any drama. And so here begins the true death of Thunderstar. Thunderstar then changed names to Brambleclaw and became mates with Ashfur, becoming the first TOMxTOM pairing. EPIC. Less than a month later, all his accounts were randomly iced for "cheating". (SOME FUCKED UP SHEMALE WHORE FROZE ALL 5 OF HIS ACCOUNTS FOR A SHITTY FALSE REASON). But he still continues to play. He now plays on the account "laturi", which he created 4 years ago and forgot until now. Facts *Brambleclaw was once part of LoSC, as Whitestorm. *He was trained in the art of trolling by Cloudtail. *He has a pet rat named Cosmo. *Like Cloudtail, he also has ADHD. And his makes him annoy everyone that's within a mile. NUSJDKSJHFDKJSCFNURRRHUURRR. *Bramblecclaw is also prone to being a whiner hen something is said even JOKINGLY about him. Even if he's a prick himself and can troll whoever.